Barbie Klaus
by HaylieSalvatore
Summary: Junior Caroline Forbes is getting over her father abandoning her and her mother putting all her energy in her work, she meets Jackass senior Klaus Mikaelson, she's to smart to be seduced by him or is she A\U A\H


Here i am, Caroline Forbes arguably one of the hottest girls in school crying, right now my 2 best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett are out getting drunk and having fun and here i am wallowing in self pity.

I have a right to wallow in self pity, my father left last night, he din't even wake me up to say bye, he was the only person that really understood me aside from Elena and Bonnie, my mom tries but she will never understand me, but the difference between her and my dad is she stayed, and that count's for something.

I pushed myself up from the swing i was sitting on and started to walk out of the park, it was late maybe midnight possibly later i din't care to check my mom was at home probably crying and eating chocolate or ice cream or something like that.

Once i was out of the park i walked across the street and from there started walking straight i looked to the ground and started thinking of a place to go, if i went home i would here my mom cry and than i would probably cry and than i would get mad that i was crying, maybe i could go to Elena's, i quickly threw her name out of the question she was out having fun with Bonnie and probably Stefan and Matt and maybe even Tyler.

That was it that was all my friends, well all the close ones that i could go to there house this late at night and sleep over, I looked up and continued walking for a few more minutes until i saw the dim lighted sign of The Mystic Grill, i walked in and there was a bell signaling my arrival, a few people looked up, i took off my coat and hung it up and flipped my hair to the side.

I looked around and recognized a few occupants of the mystic grill, i walked straight to the table furthest away from anyone, i sat down in one of the two chairs and placed both my elbows on the table and my head in between and took a deep breath, for the whole day all I've been doing is crying my eyes out, but i realized that crying wasn't going to bring my dad back, my thoughts where interrupted by a voice.

''Hello, can i get you anything, love'' I looked up and saw the hottest guy I've ever seen, Klaus Mikaelson, the quarterback of the football team the object of every girls affection and apparently the waiter at the Mystic Grill.

''Well can i get you something'' He said rather rudely for my liking, i crossed my arms over my chest, and gave him a look that said 'seriously', he may be the hottest guy in school but i'm going through a real crisis the least he can do is be polite.

''Ill have a coffee, black'' I said and rudely turned to face they other direction while rolling my eyes, i heard him start to walk away, and looked back straight ahead, where there where a few more tables than i turned to the side to look at Klaus.

There was no denying that the arrogant asshole was hot, with his light blue eyes, curly blonde hair and his pearl white skin, i may have had 1 possibly 2 very vivid dreams about him, but i have no control over dream Caroline.

Just as i was about to start a mental rant i heard something lightly slam on my table i looked down and there was my coffee with little drips on the side and a few drops on the table.

''That will be 3.35'' He said with a smirk plastered on his face, it seems that a smirk was always plastered on his face, i raised my eyebrow at him and gave him a look that says 'seriously?', i scoffed and reached into my purse for the money i handed him they exact amount and turned my head to face the wall away from him, i heard his footsteps start to fade and turned to my coffee, i picked the mug up and brought it to my lips, and let out a small moan as the coffee went down my throat it was so good to finally drink something after not drinking anything for a whole 24 hours, i drank half the coffee and than put the mug down.

I heard my stomach growl and sighed i looked to the bar and saw Klaus there smirking at some poor innocent freshman i looked around and noticed that there was no one else working here, my stomach growled again and i scowled before getting up and walking to the bar where the currently annoying Klaus Mikaelson was standing he turned and smirked at me and once i got to the bar i took a seat in front of him.

''Well i thought it would take you longer, love'' He said with what i can identify as a seductive smirk, it took all my self restrain not to vomit right there, i put on a smile.

''I'm to smart to be seduced by you'' I said, his smirk faded but than reappeared this time less seductive more flirty, he leaned forward and i slightly leaned back.

''I take that as a challenge, love'' He said, before leaning back against one of the walls, i rolled my eyes and than remembered what i came here for.

''Can i have a hamburger'' I said simply before turning to the side to look at nothing, than i turned back and added ''with everything'' He didn't reply just walked into the kitchen.

I flipped out my phone and noticed a few texts from Elena and Bonnie most of them saying the same thing 'we heard the news i hope you feel better were here if you need to talk' and one from Stefan saying 'If you need a place to crash my doors always open, literally' i smiled at the text and let out a little laugh at his joke, you see the Salvatore house is always open Stefan's mom is a therapist who has patients come to her house so the door is always unlocked.

''Here's your hamburger love'' He said and handed me a hamburger with everything and it looked like a mess with things falling out and the bun half on half off, i scoffed and began to walk away but before i did i turned around and said.

''Don't call me love'' I began to walk away again self satisfied than i heard him said

''Whatever you say love'' i turned around and stared at him he was wearing his 'I'm so funny' face i stared his down before walking back to my table, i lightly tossed the hamburger on the table and sat down and lifted the hamburger up and took a bite.

When i was half way down i noticed the grill was empty until a bell rang and in walked a pretty girl wearing a blue tank top and blue jeans she had light blonde hair and a skinny figure and looked to be about 16, i recognized her but i don't know from where she walked up to Klaus and took a seat on the bar stool, than i realized it was probably one of his many girlfriends, but he looked annoyed to see her, probably a needy one.

''Mother want's you home'' I heard her say, and it's not like i'm eavesdropping the place is empty it's hard not to hear them, Mother? maybe this was his sister she did sorta look like him with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

''I'm working Bekah'' He said, the girl scoffed

''There's no one here'' She said, he pointed at me and i tried to turn away so she wouldn't see me, but she did see me staring

''Hi, my mother wants my brother back so can you please eat fast'' She said with a smile, before turning to her brother and ordering a coke

I began to eat faster before i got up and went to the bar to pay for my food, he smiled at me when he saw me coming over, i rolled my eyes i lightly smiled at the girl sitting on the bar stool, he was about to speak but i stopped him

''How much for the burger'' I asked

''4.67'', he said and held out his hand i gave him a 5 and he gave me the change, i smiled at the girl sitting on the stool 'Bekah' and turned around and made way for the exit.


End file.
